Avatars
Avatars are icons that usually appear by the player's score. They appear in many games in the Just Dance series such as Just Dance, Just Dance Kids, etc. History Avatars first appeared in Just Dance. The color of the avatar would correspond with the color of the player's bar. The avatars have no real effect on the gameplay and weren't related to the game at all. They're only used to indicate which player is who. Whenever the player shook their Wii Remote, the avatar would shake around in the box. Avatars then appeared in Just Dance Kids, where they were exactly how they were in Just Dance, only with different avatars. They reappeared in Just Dance Kids 2 with a different look, having just faces of people or animals. These faces would call out how well they did on the move. After being absent for 2 games in the main series, avatars appear again in Just Dance 4. These avatars appear on the player's Dancer Card. They also appear in the game if the player presses A on their controller. This can be done on all of the versions except for the Xbox 360, since the detection is done on the Kinect and thus, does not require a controller to detect the player. Originally, they were gonna be faces of the dancers but those were removed and replaced with 2-D outlined drawings. Most of the avatars are based off of dancers from games in the main series and most had to be unlocked. The only version that didn't have to unlock any was the Wii U version, since they were all available from the start. The avatars reappear in Just Dance 2014 where they're colored in. All of the avatars are based off the dancers from the game along with dancers from previous games and characters from other Ubisoft games. There are a total of 174 avatars in the game, but only 28 of them are unlocked from the start. Some avatars costs Mojo Coins while others are unlocked from reaching a certain number in their Online Level from the World Dance Floor. Certain avatars are unlocked on months as the year goes on and more avatars can be unlocked by purchasing DLC. A few avatars are unlocked by having save files of past Just Dance games. Their use in Just Dance 2014 is the same as in Just Dance 4 with one exception. Whenever a person plays Battle mode by themself or have 2 people play the same person, the avatar used for the AI is the Da Funk one. The avatars when in-game can do many attributes such as blowing gum. Avatars reappear in Just Dance Wii U with the same concept as the avatars in Just Dance 2014. Choices Just Dance *Police Hat *Cake *Perfume Bottle *Girl's head *Boy's head *Duck *Boombox *Motorcycle Helmet *Purse *Ipod *Bracelets *Hand Sweatbands *High Heel *Conver *Sneaker *Diamonds *Hot Dog * Flowers Just Dance 4 *A-Punk (Right Dancer) *Da Funk (Both Dancers) *Dagomba *DARE *Disturbia *Hey Ya! *Hot Stuff (Right Dancer) *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *I Got You (I Feel Good) *Jerk It Out *She's Got Me Dancing *Somethin' Stupid (Both Dancers) *Sympathy for the Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) *Viva Las Vegas *Who Let The Dogs Out? Just Dance 2014 * (Unlocked from the start) Aerobics in Space (JD4) * (Unlocked from the start) Baby Girl (JD2) * (Unlocked from the start) Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) (JD4) * (Unlocked from the start) Dagomba (JD2) * (Unlocked from the start) Firework (JD2 DLC) * (Unlocked from the start) Katti Kalandal (JD2) * (Unlocked from the start) Ring My Bell (JD1) * (Unlocked from the start) Somethin' Stupid (JD3) * (Unlocked from the start) You're the first, the Last, My Everything (JD4) * (Unlocked when player dances to #thatPOWER) * (Unlocked when player dances to 99 Luftballoons) * (Unlocked when player dances to Applause) * (Unlocked when player dances to Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In) * (Unlocked when player dances to Blurred Lines) * (Unlocked when player dances to C'mon) * (Unlocked when player dances to Could You Be Loved) * (Unlocked when player dances to Feel So Right) * (Unlocked when player dances to Feel This Moment) * (Unlocked when player dances to Fine China) * (Unlocked when player dances to Flashdance... (What a Feeling)) * (Unlocked when player dances to Gentleman) * (Unlocked when player dances to Get Lucky) * (Unlocked when player dances to Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)) * (Unlocked when player dances to I Kissed a Girl) * (Unlocked when player dances to I Will Survive) * (Unlocked when player dances to In the Summertime) * (Unlocked when player dances to Isidora) * (Unlocked when player dances to It's You) * (Unlocked when player dances to Just a Gigolo) * (Unlocked when player dances to Kiss You) * (Unlocked when player dances to Limbo) * (Unlocked when player dances to Maria) * (Unlocked when player dances to Miss Understood) * (Unlocked when player dances to Moskau) * (Unlocked when player dances to Nitro Bot) * (Unlocked when player dances to Pound The Alarm) * (Unlocked when player dances to Prince Ali) * (Unlocked when player dances to Rich Girl) * (Unlocked when player dances to She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)) * (Unlocked when player dances to Starships) * (Unlocked when player dances to The Love Boat) * (Unlocked when player dances to The Way) * (Unlocked when player dances to Troublemaker) * (Unlocked when player dances to Turn Up the Love) * (Unlocked when player dances to Where Have You Been) * (Unlocked when player dances to Wild) * (5 Mojo Coins) Alfonso Signorini (JD2014 PAL) * (5 Mojo Coins) Beware Of The Boys (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Crazy Little Thing (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins each) Crucified (JD2) * (5 Mojo Coins) Da Funk (JD3) * (5 Mojo Coins) Dançando (JD2014 NTSC) * (5 Mojo Coins) Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014 PAL) * (5 Mojo Coins) Disturbia (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Eye Of The Tiger (JD) * (5 Mojo Coins) Funkytown (JD2 BBE) * (5 Mojo Coins) Funhouse (JD4 DLC) * (5 Mojo Coins) Gangnam Style (JD4 DLC) * (5 Mojo Coins) I'm So Excited (JD3) * (5 Mojo Coins) I Like To Move It (JD) * (5 Mojo Coins) Kiss You (6 Players Version) (JD2014) * (5 Mojo Coins) Land of 1000 Dances (JD3) * (5 Mojo Coins) Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Maneater (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Oops!...I Did It Again (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * (5 Mojo Coins) Rasputin (JD2) * (5 Mojo Coins each) Rock Lobster (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Rock 'N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Safe and Sound (JD2014) * (5 Mojo Coins) So What (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Spectronizer (JD3) * (5 Mojo Coins) Super Bass (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) The Final Countdown/Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) * (5 Mojo Coins) Toxic (JD2) * (5 Mojo Coins) Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) * (5 Mojo Coins) Waking Up in Vegas (JD2014) * (5 Mojo Coins) You Make Me Feel... (JD4) * (50 Mojo Coins) ZombiU (Ubisoft) * (500 Mojo Coins) Unknown Disco Ball (JD2014) * (Unlocked when player reaches 35 on their online level) Tightrope (Solo Version) (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 50 on their online level) Cosmic Girl (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches 100 on their online level) Here Comes the Hotstepper (JD2 DLC) * (Unlocked when player reaches 150 on their online level) California Gurls (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 300 on their online level) The Power (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches 350 on their online level) Marcia Baila (JD3 PAL) * (Unlocked when player reaches 400 on their online level) DARE (JD) * (Unlocked when player reaches 450 on their online level) Pump Up The Volume (JD2 DLC) *(Unlocked when player reaches 500 on their online level) ? (JD?) * (Unlocked when player reaches 550 on their online level) When i Grow up (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches 600 on their online level) Dynamite (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches 650 on their online level) I Feel Love (JD3) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) Crucified (JD4) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) Katti Kalandal (JD2) * (Unlocked when player reaches insert on their online level) Should I Stay or Should I Go (JD2 BBE) * (Unlockable in January) Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) * (Unlockable in February) Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) * (Unlockable in March) Come on Elieen (JD2 DLC) * (Unlockable in April) Sway (Quien Siera) (JD2) * (Unlockable in July) Who Let The Dogs Out? (JD) * (Unlockable in September) Jump In The Line (JD2) * (Unlockable in November) Wild Wild West (JD4) * (Unlockable in December) Crazy Christmas (JD2 DLC) * (Unlocked when player has a save file of Just Dance 3 and/or Just Dance 4) Hot 'N' Cold (Chick Version) (JD) *(Unlocked when player has a save file of Just Dance 3 and/or Just Dance 4) What You Waiting For (JD3) * (Unlocked when player has a save file of Just Dance 3 and/or Just Dance 4) Wild Wild West (JD4) * (Unlocked when player purchases American Girl) * (Unlocked when player purchases Applause (Alternate Version)) * (Unlocked when player purchases Can't Get Enough) * (Unlocked when player purchases Can't Hold Us) 1st: Can't Hold Us (JD2014) 2nd: Rayman (Ubisoft) * (Unlocked when player purchases Die Young) * (Unlocked when player purchases Don't You Worry Child) * (Unlocked when player purchases Funhouse) * (Unlocked when player purchases Gangnam Style) * (Unlocked when player purchases I Need Your Love) * (Unlocked when player purchases Just Dance (Sweat Version)) * (Unlocked when player purchases My Main Girl) * (Unlocked when player purchases One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)) * (Unlocked when player purchases Part of Me) * (Unlocked when player purchases Pound The Alarm (Extreme Version)) * (Unlocked when player purchases Roar) * (Unlocked when player purchases Rock N' Roll) * (Unlocked when player purchases Sexy And I Know It) * (Unlocked when player purchases #thatPOWER (On Stage Version)) * (Unlocked when player purchases Timber) * (Unlocked when player purchases Wake Me Up) * (Unlocked when player purchases We Can't Stop) * (Unlocked when player purchases What About Love) * What Makes You Beautiful (JD4) Other Avatars for Just Dance 2014 These avatars exist, but they do not appear in the game. It is unknown why they do not appear in the game. They most likely don't appear do to that only one avatar is unlockable for each JD2014 song. * Ghostbuters (JD2014) * Prince Ali (JD2014) Just Dance Wii U * Acerola Taiso no Uta (JDWU) * Age Age Every Night (JDW2) * Applause (JD2014) * Bo Peep Bo Peep (JDW2) * California Gurls (JD3) * Cutie Honey (JDW) * Dragon * Da Funk (JD3) * Dynamite (JD3) * EZ Do Dance (JDWU) * Fantastic Baby (JDWU) * Follow Me (JDWU) * Flying Get (JDWU) * Gangnam Style (JD4 DLC) * Gentleman (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Go Go Summer! (JDW2) * I Wish For You (JDWU) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * I'm Your Man (JDW2) * Ikutz Kaitō Shōjo (JDWU) * In the Summertime (JD2014) * Independent Woman (JDW2) * Jellyfish * Jump In The Line (JD2) * Just a Gigolo (JD2014) * Katti Kalandal (JD2) * Koi no Dial 6700 (JDW) * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (JDWU) * Land of 1000 Dances (JD3) * Love Revolution 21 (JDW) * Maru Maru Mori Mori * Memeshikute (JDWU) * Mickey (JDW) * Mite Mite★Kochichi (JDWU) * Ninja Re Bang Bang (JDWU) * Nitro Bot (JD2014) * Orange * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * PonPonPon (JDW2) * Pop Star (JDW2) * Rasputin (JD2) * Rising Sun (JDW2) * Santa Claus * Sexy Girl (JDW) * Sexy And I Know It (JD2014 DLC) * Spectronizer (JD3) * Sushi * Toxic (JD2) * Tsukematsukeru (JDWU) * UFO (JDW) * Video Killed the Radio Star (JD3) * Yeah! Meccha Holiday (JDW2) Category:Features Category:Just Dance 2014 related